We Need To Talk
by chiasypee
Summary: Kim mulls over an unexpected kiss and faces the prospect of change.


Written just to relax after two weeks of stress, worry and crying, I present to you: We Need To Talk! See, I'm totally over my depressing fiction streak now.

Thank you, ffordesoon, for reading this over :)

* * *

It hadn't been too hard to find Kim; Middleton was not a big town. Ron attempted to gauge her emotional state as he strode towards her booth. Who knew how she could be feeling right now? If he were made to go through the same situation with _Drakken_…

The girl absently toyed with the remains of her naco meal, her other hand propping up her chin. Anyone with eyes could tell her mind was a million miles away from here.

"Hey, pretty lady."

Kim's head darted up rapidly as if she were waking from a dream. "Oh, hi, Ron." She half-smiled at her best friend. "What're you doing here?"

"Well, Rufus and I were going to order us some chimeritos when we spotted you sitting here all by your lonesome." The molerat balanced on his shoulder chirped its agreement.

Kim cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, really? So this visit would have nothing to do with our mission last night?"

"Okay, you got me." Ron raised his hands in a non-threatening gesture while grinning his trademark genial smile. His trademark _disarming_ smile. Rufus mirrored his actions. "We came here for the chimeritos _and_ to check up on you."

"Well, I'm fine."

Ron cocked his own eyebrow in an uncanny imitation of Kim's own 'are you kidding me?' look.

Kim sighed her surrender and gestured to the seat across from hers. Rufus hopped off Ron's shoulder as his owner slid into the booth, straightaway attacking Kim's barely-eaten naco.

"So."

"So."

"How're you feeling?"

Kim gave him another look. "Oh, you know, pretty good… considering I've just been kissed. By my arch-nemesis. Who's a lady."

"A _hot_ lady," corrected Ron. Kim glowered at him. "What? She _is_! You couldn't possibly _not_ be just a teeeeensy bit… flattered?" He squeezed his thumb and forefinger together to emphasise the minuteness.

"Well…"

"Just an eensy weensy bit?"

"An _eensy_ _weensy_ bit…"

"Just a little… surprised?"

"A _little_ surprised…"

"Just a little… turned on?"

"A _little_ tur— …Ron." Kim jerked out of her daze and into a scorching glare.

"Ah! Boy hormones talking! Don't hurt me please!" The adolescent cringed behind the futile protection of his flailing arms. Kim merely sighed and glanced away, and after a couple of seconds, Ron noticed. He cleared his throat and reached for a tortilla chip. "Seriously though. What was it like?"

"Ehhh… _entrancing_. Soft. Surprisingly _gentle_. I mean, you see a girl like Shego, a wisecracking, plasma-clawed, tough girl like her, and you'd think she'd be all about roughness and power, but…" Kim trailed off.

The two were silent for a few minutes, as Kim relived the moment and Ron tried… not to. For some reason, doing so felt _wrong_. Like he would be mackin' on Kim's girl, or… something.

"Do you… eh… do you feel like doing it again?"

"Yes. Well… maybe. I don't know." Kim groaned and plonked her head on the table. "It's all so… _She's_ so confusing." She lifted her head and glared in exasperation at the ceiling. "On the one hand, she's always trying to bludgeon my brains out, or deep-fry me, or, y'know, hurt me, but on the other hand…" Kim bit her lip. "I don't think I've ever felt a kiss as _genuine_ as the one she gave me."

Ron grinned. "Well, you know how that Cher song goes… '_if you wanna know if he loves you so, it's in his kiss_'." The boy could detect little rays of _hope_ peeking out from behind Kim's eyes as she returned his smile.

"So! I was a little busy, uh, fighting off Drakken. How exactly did it happen?"

Kim clasped and unclasped her hands together under the table, over and over. "Let's see. This was a little after Drakken chased you screaming down that corridor, right?" Ron nodded his assent. "So we're punching and kicking, and she accidentally kicks me across the room into a control panel, and my shoulder smashes right into a big red button."

"I can see where this is going," muttered Ron.

"Suddenly, klaxons are wailing, and all around the lair, a robotic voice is announcing, '_Eight seconds to your destruction. Seven seconds to your destruction. Six..._'"

"Yeah, that part we heard. Drakken was yammering on and on about how he had finally managed to defeat you." He snorted in derision.

"Right, Shego said it was his backup plan: give us way too little time to escape the explosion. Of course, the loser didn't count on there being too little time for him and Shego to escape, either. So the both of us are just standing there because we have _six_ _seconds_ to get up _seven_ stories back to ground level, and while I can do anything, I can't do _any _thing, y'know what I mean?"

"Uh-huh." Ron nodded.

"I'm beginning to panic. Shego is just pacing around like some kind of restless… _cougar_…" Kim began to wring her hands in agitation. "And then she stops right in her tracks, looks at me, and says—"

"And says, 'I'll be damned if I'm not going out _happy_.'" Kim gave a start. That… that sounded just like…

Just like _Shego_, who – lo and behold – was standing outside their booth, an intent look in her eye. The villain cut an imposing figure, even in civilian clothing. She had settled almost subconsciously into her famous Team Go pose, a hand resting languidly on a hip. Seeing her like this, her figure screaming grandeur and grace and confidence, one could almost understand how Team Go had once upon a time managed to capture the hearts and minds of Go City. Kim fell silent, opting instead to watch her sullenly.

"And then I walk up to her and plant a kiss right on her pie-hole. No tongue or anything; just mouth-to-mouth contact and a hand on her cheek." Shego's eyes were fixed on Kim's. "To my surprise, she doesn't pull away! And in that moment, I'm thinking that maybe I really _will_ be going out… happy." The beginnings of a smile speckled Shego's lips. "But then, at zero seconds, the lair isn't exploding. And I ask myself: why isn't the lair exploding?"

"Oh, I can answer that. Drakken had wired the explosives to your Lear jet instead of to the rest of the lair. I was fleeing past the security room when it burst into flames on camera." Ron chuckled, shaking his head.

"So I found out later," grumbled Shego, her gaze still steadfastly on Kim. And Kim? Kim couldn't look away. "Now, I'd have been perfectly happy to continue with the kissing, maybe formally introduce our tongues, except _you_—" Shego took a moment to glare daggers at Ron "—burst in, resulting in the pumpkin breaking it off."

"Uhh… yeah. I'm, uh…um… Hana! Hana needs feeding right about now… I'll, uh, see you later, KP!" Ron flashed his best friend a nervous grin, before picking up Rufus, scrabbling hastily out of the booth and hightailing it through the glass doors. Kim would be safe. Shego obviously had the hots for her.

Kim looked positively grim.

"Hey, cupcake," said Shego, sliding into the booth. "We need to talk."

Kim sighed. "Do we really? I mean… you just kissed me because we were going to die, right? That was just an isolated incident? You aren't planning on doing it again? _Ever_?" Hope marred her face. Hope that they could go back to normal, that she could put this… episode… behind her. Facing the implications of their kiss would mean change, and change was _dangerous_. Change was _painful_. She hoped fervently that Shego would get the hint and follow her lead… just as a small part of her hoped, equally fervently, that Shego _wouldn't_.

She didn't.

"Psshhh, no! I _do_ plan on kissing you again. Over and over and over… that is, y'know, if you don't mind."

Kim blushed and looked down. Shego's eyes were so… _intense_! The small part of her _grew_, enough to override her disapproving side. Kim inhaled sharply, as if to gather courage from the very air itself... and smiled. "Oh, I wouldn't mind. I wouldn't mind at all."

Shego grinned, her eyes still transfixed on Kim. Moments grew to minutes as they basked in the pure _feeling_ of the situation. Then…

"Also, I'm a smidge, uh, _drunk_ right now, on, heh, _liquid_ _courage_. If you could perhaps gives me a ride…"

Ah. That explained the forthrightness.

Nevertheless…


End file.
